Virtual reality glasses are a type of virtual reality display. Wearing virtual reality glasses may shield a person's vision from the outside world, and guide the viewer to have a sense of living in a virtual environment. Virtual reality glasses are attracting more and more attention. From Google® Glasses to the holographic glasses newly released by Microsoft®, this type of devices, which display in close range before eyes, bring us a lot of totally new experiences.
There are many types of virtual reality glasses, wherein immersive virtual reality glasses are a type of nontransparent virtual reality glasses. In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, immersive virtual reality glasses mainly comprise a housing 101, a display device 102 disposed within the housing 101, an optical imaging device 103 disposed closer to the human eyes than the display device 102, and a buffer layer 104. The display device 102 comprises two display panels disposed corresponding to the left and right eyes; the optical imaging device 103 comprises two lenses disposed corresponding to the left and right eyes, the optical imaging device 103 projects the contents on the display device 102 to the human eyes; and the buffer layer 104 may be in close contact with the human face shape to prevent entry of outside light.
The shortcoming of the prior art is that the viewer when viewing through virtual reality glasses worn by him or her may easily have a feeling of fatigue resulted from the eyes being in a relatively dark viewing environment.